Grawlf
Dvrgr/Grawlf/Ravnos is the second created god, and is the keeper of Knowledge. Information Block Name: Grawlf. Real name is secret knowledge. Domains: Knowledge, Duty, Stars, Prophecy Appearace: See the picture: Basically, Grawlf is the combination of the God, who is a large floating eye, and the mechanical contraption which he uses to actuate his will. Symbol: An Eye. Background Creation *'Grawlf' was one of three gods created by the Sisters, and is favored by Para. Description & Personality *The Eye, whose name is secret (but is Dvrgr, for the purposes of the wiki) is roughly two cubits (I know, I know... but its the best measurement I have to use) in diameter, white with a slight brown sheen to it. The iris is a dark hazely-brown and is bisected by a long black pupil. The iris moves in and out in a regular fashion, as if breathing. Grawlf, on the other hand, is a mechanical construct, circular in shape with a resting spot for Dvrgr in the center, where he rests as if in a gyroscope (can turn in any direction. The construct is made of some unknown silvery metal and has six arms. Again, see the picture for an idea. *Grawlf is highly interested in duty and making sure everyone is fulfilling their roles to the best of their abilities. *Ultimate goals: Give Gralf the ability to act on its own as an Exarch, create Ravnos, my combat-form... which will look very much like charade from soul caliber. Planes *Court of the First Ones: A demiplane created with the assistance of several other gods, it is a neutral meeting ground for all. *The Potentium: A plane linked to the Dreamscape, it is open to all and allows the gods to give form their thoughts and plans. Artifacts *'Unified Orbs of Flame': One of the very first created objects, these orbs were touched by all three gods: Lohak,Zo-att and Grawlf alike. In their final form, they are a myriad of balls of fire, each a different size. What happens to one sphere is reflected to some degree on the rest of the spheres, although the connections between the individual spheres are random, so it is difficult to determine the exact effects on any given sphere. With enough dedication, a group of mortals could identify a series of orbs that affect one another but do not affect the other orbs to any great degree, and use them as rapid communication devices. *'The Stars': The stars are millions of tiny sun-fragments that move slowly, rearranging themselves over and over again to tell the story of creation (Game History). *'The Rods of Darkness and Light': These rods control the stars. The dark one allows the user to delete segments, the white to highlight segments in the form of constellations. if brought together, the user could completely rewrite the tale... so for now they lie seperate. *Pillars of Retribution: These artifacts circle the central plaza of the Court of the First Ones, and will act in the defense of any god attacked there. *Cloak of the Shadowfell: Artifact that projects a smaller version of the cloaking field that surrounded the Shadowfell. (combat artifact) *Codex of Intelligent Thought: Book filled with thoughts about the nature of thought and worship and how to create life that does these things. Provides shape PP. *Grawlf: Generic body of the god. See picture above. *Ravnos: Combat form of the god. photo Exarchs *Samtaana, a proto-beholder. Provides create PP. *Karhedron, First lord of the Glass Titans. *Webweaver, A Vok High Lord Heroes *Edresti, First among Eyes of the Beholders Races and People-Groups *Glass Titans (Epic Tier Populace) *Meteoric Titans(Epic Tier Populace) *Beholders (Heroic--> Epic variants) *Cyclopses Epic tier brutes. Beasts * The Shepherd ** The Shepherd is a giant whale whose brain is large enough to instinctively understand The Eye's directive to guide the Amoebas away from the homelands of the Vokdara. Although long lived, the Shepherd will eventually die, and pass on his knowledge to his son, who will be born from a small portion of the older Shepherd that breaks off and matures into a new Shepherd as the original Shepherd grows older. * Failure ** Failure was Grawlf's first attempt at creating another god. Broken and horribly disfigured, the resulting monster eyes the rest of the world with immense fury and wishes its destruction. Unable to kill his creation, whether through pity or the being's sheer power, Grawlf resorted to burying it beneath the surface of Shadowfell, where hopefully it will remain for all eternity. * Vokdara ** The Vokdara are basically unintelligent versions of the Borg. They absorb living matter (gelatinous cube-style) and randomly (at an infrequent but not rare rate) incorporate entire systems into their own selves. The Vokdara constantly fight, so any incorporated system that does not aid them in combat in some way will be quickly removed from the population. Eventually, they will become a fearsome and deadly foe to all of existence, but for now they remain a slowly evolving menace. *'Sun Worms' ** Large and fearsome worms that burrow through the sands of Yrie, slowly turning the deserts to glass. Constantly burning, they are a menace... but their flesh, pre-cooked by their own body heat, is delectable. Plants Landforms * Vok, home of the Vokdara. Power Level 1.3 PP/day Category:Gods